1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio system for a vehicle having a portable powered speaker with a wired or wireless connection for a portable media player.
2. Background Art
As travelers and commuters spend an increasing amount of time in various types of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, RV's, buses, airplanes, watercraft, trains, and the like, more comfort, convenience, and entertainment systems are becoming standard or optionally available equipment. As consumer electronic devices become smaller and more portable, more travelers have become accustomed to bringing them along on trips of both limited and lengthy duration. Digital media players in particular have become ubiquitous traveling companions. Portable and desktop devices such as clock/radios, CD players, and the like now have docking stations for interfacing with media players that allow users to listen to audio through speakers of the device while recharging the device battery. Likewise, various vehicle manufacturers now include wired and/or wireless interfaces to couple digital media players, cell phones, and other devices to the vehicle audio system, usually through the radio. This allows users to listen to and share audio from a coupled electronic device through the more powerful and typically better quality vehicle speakers.